


Remember Me

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pre-Slash, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: Leave a “Remember Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to get another to remember them. (What if Murphy lost his memory on the new planet due to an accident?)





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine becho didnt happen in this verse because i love it and its good for both parties and i dont want to breakt hem up even in my head no matter how much i ship murphamy because happy bellamy owns my heart
> 
>  
> 
> i imagine murphys last memory is their last night before they were put on the dropship

“Who the hell are you? Where am I?” Murphy asks, trying to push up off the bed.

Bellamy blinks, trying to process the words as he struggles to gently push Murphy down on the bed. “Murphy? You shouldn’t try to move, you’re still inured. You need to rest.”

“I’ll rest when you tell me where the fuck I am,” Murphy snaps and Bellamy’s brought back to when they first landed in the dropship, the unchecked aggression that Murphy had shown.

“You’re on the Eligius ship,” he says slowly, staring at Murphy concerned.

“What the fuck is the Eligius ship?”

He stares. “Murphy, what’s the last thing you remember?”

For a second, he thinks that Murphy is going to refuse to answer. He looks like he’s ready to flee even with an injured leg from whatever happened out on the new planet. He’s still  
fuzzy on the details. They don’t matter for now, not until he knows Murphy is okay.

“I,” Murphy starts, but trails off. He blinks a few times. “Me and Mbege were playing cards in our cell, but we were too loud and one of the guards confiscated them. Then he, then he took Mbege to solitary because of noise disturbance or some crap. And then he turned the lights off.”

“Murphy,” he says in a distant voice. This isn’t good. “We’re not, we’re not on the Ark anymore. It doesn’t exist. We’re on a, it’s complicated, we’re on a different planet now. It’s a long story, but you hit your head and…”

“We’re on a what?” Murphy asks, staring at him like he’s insane. It must sound crazy. Bellamy reiterates it, trying to sound as sure as possible. “Right, that doesn’t sound insane at all. So who are you meant to be, then? I must trust you if you’re sitting at my beside and something tells me that you’re important, but you’re definitely too pretty to my boyfriend.”

He chokes. “Uh, I’m Bellamy… we’re uh friends?”

Murphy smirks in that cocky way he always does. “You don’t sound so sure.”

“Well, you’d probably punch me if I implied that when you have your memories back,” he says, trying to sound nonchalant as a gang of butterflies erupt in his stomach.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

He can’t stop the blush burning on his cheeks at that. “I’m uh I’m going to go get Abby, she’s our Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
